Kissed By Royalty
by Premus
Summary: Being dumped was NOT how Fuji envisioned his first day in an elite high school would begin. Hurt and confused, he was more than ready leave that school and never come back! Then this mysterious boy with black hair and golden brown eyes came along...
1. Chapter 1

**~*~Kissed By Royalty~*~**

**~Thrill Pair~**

* * *

**Hello again ^_^ This story was inspired by the song 'Hands Clean by Alanis Morissette' I LOVE this song so much! I know nothing much happened in this chapter but I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoyed it too! ^_^**

* * *

**Summary: **

**Being dumped was NOT how Fuji envisioned his first day in an elite high school would begin. Hurt and confused, he was more than ready leave that school and never come back! Then this mysterious boy with black hair and golden brown eyes came along and convinced him to stay a little longer~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ~A Kiss From The Prince~**

Fuji stood there, stunned.

"I-I don't understand… Why?" He said, his voice rising.

It hasn't even been 10 minutes since he stepped inside the entrance gate for his first day in high school and this happens. His boyfriend for 2 years, Seito Shiro, was dumping him.

They met when Fuji was working at his family's cake shop 2 years go. Seito asked him out and they just clicked. Fuji fell hard and until today, he though Seito felt the same.

They were the perfect couple! They were both from the same school. They both are fun loving and sweet to each other.

When Fuji found out that Seito was transferring to an elite high school for his 3rd year, Fuji swore he'd find a way to stay beside his boyfriend. So Fuji worked hard to have the highest grades in school (he was already in the top 4) to have a chance at getting a full scholarship that the exclusive high school offers every year to only one student of each year level. He even gave up the two things he loved so much, tennis and photography, to have more time on studying. When he had gotten the call that he got accepted, Fuji had been so happy he thought he could die. Fuji kept it all a secret from Seito to surprise him when school starts.

Fuji even came early today and waited on the front gates of the school for Seito, with two homemade lunches in his bag. He was so excited to see how shocked Seito would be when he finds out Fuji had done all this for him.

But all that awaited Fuji was bitter disappointment when he finally saw Seito walking by with a girl in his arms. They were both so lovey-dovey that Fuji couldn't keep standing any longer and leaned against a tree. That was when Seito saw him. What really broke Fuji's heart was Seito's expression when he was Fuji. It was a look of disgust.

The class bell rang signaling the entrance ceremony was starting but all Fuji could do was stand there as silent tears ran down his cheeks. Pain was eating at his chest and he wanted to disappear.

"I didn't think you'd follow me this far" Said his ex with a lopsided smile.

"Sorry but looks like you've just wasted all you're time and effort getting here. I'm not interested in you anymore. Nothing personal, just that I'm better off with someone from the same class as me" Then Seito even had the audacity to lean in and kissed him on the lips! Fuji was too in shock to do anything and Seito gave a low chuckle.

"Too easy. Syu~ well, see ya around! If you decide to stay, that is." Seito turned and he was gone.

Pretty soon the entrance was deserted as all the students headed for the auditorium. Fuji leaned back against the tree, his bag falling from his shoulders and dropping onto the grass. Fuji rubbed his lips roughly with his sleeve. 'I can still feel his lips!' He rubbed harder until it started to hurt then lowered back his hand.

"I don't understand… Was as it all an act? Was I just for fun?" Fuji said aloud to himself, eyes cast down. He tightly clenched his fists in hopes to lessen the throbbing pain in his heart.

"I can't stay here"

'Run away!' His heart cried out. 'Get away from him!'

"I… can't stay in this school…" He slowly reached down and grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the exit when he heard some rustling in the bushes. Fuji paused for a brief moment, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Opening his eyes, he laughed feeling completely miserable.

"What was I hoping? Seito to suddenly jump out of the bushes and beg me to stay, that it was all just a joke? Syuusuke Fuji, you're pathetic"

"Yes, you are" Fuji's head snapped towards the bushed again.

"… Wha?" Fuji knows he sounded dumb but it was the first thing that came out of his lips.

"You're pathetic" An indifferent sounding voice said that Fuji was sure, definitely came from the bushes. He felt so dried up of feelings so suddenly that he wished it really was the bushes talking. That way he'd just have to uproot it to shut up.

"I hate people like you the most" THAT was said in disgust, it made Fuji's anger start to rise.

"And I'm sure we all hate you!" He hissed at the bushes. What he got in response was a loud yawn. A YAWN! That response was like a spear rammed through Fuji's heart. He couldn't believe how much that hurt! Was he so insignificant? So worthless as to be tossed aside, to be used as tool and then discarded, just because he was not from a rich family? Did the fact that he was the victim no longer apply to the rules of decency? Here he was bleeding from a horrible break up and now this stranger comes along and belittles him? Fuji couldn't take it anymore! He was usually calm and never allowed anyone to pull his strings so easily but somehow this was different. He snapped!

"Why you- you-!" Fuji threw his bag on the ground and stomped towards the bushes. 'I won't forgive you!' He thought fiercely. The bushes were thick and bunched up. Fuji had to claw around looking for whoever was hiding in it. Then he heard this mysterious person sneeze. Fuji turned a little to his right and parted the leave.

And right there lying on his back with his uniform jacket unbuttoned, his right arm over his forehead and his left arm over his stomach, silky black disarrayed hair on the grass, lips parted and sleepy gold eyes staring at him, was a PRINCE!

This dazzling boy seems to be emitting a glow putting the pretty flowers surrounding him to shame. The only thing missing was a crown embedded with the most beautiful jewels, suited for a beautiful prince.

For the second time that day, Fuji was stunned! And God help him, it wasn't even 8am yet! For a few seconds, he could only stare as this enchanting boy lazily sat up and lifted his head to look at Fuji straight in the eyes. Electric blue met Golden brown eyes. Fuji swallowed and he slowly closed his eyes and put on his mask and stood up straight, composing himself. Those golden brown eyes watched every move he made. When Fuji didn't say anything, the prince's lips curved into a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see, Syu~?"

Fuji's expression didn't reveal a thing but that didn't mean he was not affected.

"You were eavesdropping?" The prince huffed, looking insulted.

"I would have heard you a block away, Syu~"

"Stop that!" Fuji snapped.

"Then stop looking so pathetic" Was the dry response. Fuji watched, trembling with anger as the prince stood up and fixed his clothes. He was about 6 inches shorter than Fuji.

"Thanks to you, I'm wide awake now" He said in a disinterested tone.

"Well, forgive me if my pain is hindering you from having a nice morning nap" Fuji said as calm as he could through his clenched teeth. 'He may be beautiful but his personality is rotten!' The prince seemed to have finished fixing himself and he turned to face him. Fuji had to restrain himself from checking the prince out but HE didn't seem to have a problem eyeing Fuji from head to foot. His smirk grew bigger and there was playfulness in golden brown eyes now. The prince walked towards Fuji and stopped just in front of him.

"Your lips are red" The boy said. Fuji brought a hand to his lips, Seito's kiss still lingered.

For an instant, pain was visible in Fuji's face then it was gone.

"Forget it" Sid the prince.

"What?"

"Why don't you just go home now and cry your heart out. I'm sure you'll feel just heaven in the morning knowing you let him affect you so much as to transfer to a downgrade school. After all the things you did to get accepted in one of the most elite schools in the world."

Instead of getting angry, Fuji just felt tired.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Fuji asked, honestly curious.

"I hate weak people"

"Right now… I can't help being weak… I was just dumped by a man I once loved so much, a man I would have died for. It would just be… Painful for me to see him everyday" Fuji bit his lower lip. "I can still feel his lips on mine…"

Time seemed to have stood still. The wind blew in silence and the rustling of the leaves was reduced to nonexistent. The black haired prince, with half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips, leaned up and kissed Fuji softly yet firmly on the lips.

"Feel mine instead…" He whispered

For the third time that day before the clock stroke 8, Fuji was yet again, STUNNED! All thoughts of his ex went more of less into the gutters. The lips of the prince were soft as silk, yet held the firmness of stone when pressed to his. Soft and firm, gentle and stern, the kissed seemed to be lasting longer than it really was. The moment ended with the prince finally detaching his lips from Fuji's

"You could do what I said, go home and cry… Or you could stay here… And show him who's better off without." The prince said a small sincere smile on those soft pink lips. He stepped back and started walking lazily towards Fuji's fallen bag. The two lunch boxes had fallen out of it, bending down the prince took one and showed it to Fuji.

"I'm taking this. I'll return the box later" With that said he turned and left for the auditorium.

By the time Fuji was brought out of his stupor the prince was out of sight, with what was supposed to be Seito's lunch in hand. Recalling what the prince had said it got him thinking.

'Return it later…? How can he be so sure that I'd stay…?'

Then again, perhaps he could say a little longer…

…To get back his lunch box and who knows maybe he could show Seito and the mystery prince just what he could do.

* * *

**Thanks you for reading! 3 3 3 Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~* ~Kissed By Royalty~*~**

**~Thrill Pair~**

* * *

**So sorry its been forever since i last updated. ****P****lease Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ~ The Blue Bloods~**

It had been a week since Fuji last saw the mysterious boy and a lot has happened. The students of the school was exactly as the average folks thought they were like. Arrogant, spoiled, obnoxious and all in all, Fuji was having a great time. He was good at blending with people so making friends wasn't hard.

Within a minute of entering his new classroom, he was instantly greeted by a cheerful red head named Eiji Kikumaru. The only son of a famous businessman. Through kikumaru, he was introduced to Shuichiro Oishi, the only son and heir to a famous tea cup company. Fuji learned that they wee childhood friends. With the help of the two, other students were more willing to talk to him. Which explained how he made it through the first week smoothly. He struggled to avoid his ex and strained himself looking for the mysterious prince. He had yet to tell his knew friends about it. Mainly because he didn't feel like it.

Today was the first Friday of the first week of the school year and not a single sign the prince. Classes were about to start and Fuji sat down on his chair near the window overlooking the front of the school.

"Fuji!" He heard the by now familiar voice of his red head friend. He turned with a smile to wards the door way where Kikumaru was waving for him to come.

"Yes, Kikumaru?" He asked nicely. Kikumaru frowned. "how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eiji! You're my best friend now! Don't be so formal with me, Syuuuuuuuuusuke!" Kikumaru looked at Fuji with expectations and Fuji laughed.

"Alright, Alright. Eiji. Why did you call me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce you to another friend of mine. He just came to school now." Behind Kikumaru was a tall and pale boy with a facial feature a bit similar but also a bit more mature than his. He had black hair with a blue gloss. Fuji smiled in greeting.

"Fuji! This is Seiichi Yukimura, Yuki, this right here is Syuusuke Fuji!" Yukimura gave a friendly smile and put out his right hand for a hand shake which Fuji received In kind.

"I'm very honored to be able to meet the Heir to the Yukimura Corp." Fuji said.

"And I, as well, am honored to meet the one who won the full scholarship this school's third year. With anyone with no wealth or connections to the high world, that is truly a feat! I mean no disrespect. Getting in here even with money is hard as hell. I should definitely watch my back from you" Fuji listened in awe. Somehow he felt a link with this Yukimura fellow, they were cut off the same thread. Perhaps not in wealth but of mental flow. Both knew instantly they were going to get along quite well.

Kikumaru beamed with joy at the two and insisted they get their pictures taken.

"Now?" Yukimura asked, amused by the red head as usual.

"Of course!"

"But classes are starting" said Fuji, noticing that their math professor was giving Kikumaru the evil eyes… again. Kikumaru noticed but instead of feeling ashamed, he waved enthusiastically and asked the professor if he could take their picture. As he and Yukimura predicted, the expensive camera was confiscated and Kikumaru was given a stern lecture about involving other honest-to-God hard working students (meaning Fuji and Yukimura) on his charades! Kikumaru gave a pout and trotted back to his seats where their female classmates were more than a little happy to comfort him.

"Haha, please don't be too hard on him professor. That's just the way he is" Yukimura said as he entered the classroom followed by Fuji. The professor turned to them and nodded.

"I cant help it" The professor replied. "This is the way I am" He sighed as he turned his back to face the white board and started scribbling. Fuji sat near the window and to his left was Kikumaru. Yukimura sat in front of Kikumaru. The moment Yukimura sat down, everyone within talking distance began to talk to him. Yukimura merely smiled and tried to hush them gently since classes ha started. Kikuraru just kept on talking. A couple of girls were quite interested on talking to him as well. But they were of no interest to him. Not long after that, the students all became quiet as the professor started the lecture.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

Fuji exited the classroom with Kikumaru and Yukimura. Apparently, Yukimura made reservations for them at the cafeteria... Which was inside a large green house. Filled with antique dinning furniture's and gourmet from master chefs. When they were almost to the cafeteria… If you can even call it that, Kikumaru suddenly stopped and turned to them with a blushing face.

"Umm… Hey guys, can I not eat with you today? I gotta go and see Oishi… Im going to ask him"

"Oooh?" Yukimura said, expressing both their feelings. "After 3 years you finally mustered up the courage to ask him out"

"Good luck" said Fuji. Honestly meaning it. Kikumaru's face glowed with anticipation.

"Thank you!" And he rushed towards Oishi's classroom. Yukimura and Fuji turmed to each other and shrugged.

"Guess its just you and me for now" Yukimura said. Fuji gave a small chuckle.

"Just until we reach the hallway to the cafeteria, then you'll be surrounded by our female schoolmates." Fuji said. Yukimura returned the chuckle.

"You're one to talk" Just then Yukimura's phone rang. "Ah, excuse me I have to get this" Fuji just nodded and walked on ahead. Fuji was on end of the hallway which leads to the cafeteria.

He wasn't expecting anything much when he reached the hallway, but he did noticed that all of the students walking were all to the side and no one was walking in the middle of the hallway. 'I wonder why?' Just then, he heard footsteps coming from heading him heading his way. Fuji turned around.

There he was. The prince he had found lying in the flower filled bushes on the first day of school. The one who shamelessly kissed him after he had just gotten his heart broken and who had been looking for since then. The prince was walking towards him with both hands in his pants pocket. His unbuttoned school jacket flopping as he walked, loosened neck tie and his silky black hair framing his porcelain face. Large golden eyes staring straight at him with intensity. Fuji was frozen in his spot. He was transfixed by those eyes.

It wasn't until the prince was just a few steps away that Fuji realized he wasn't looking at him at all! The prince was not alone as well. Right behind him were a couple of prominent looking students. All were obviously older than the prince. They all paid no attention to Fuji as one by one, starting with the prince, they simply walked passed him as if he wasn't even there. Fuji could feel the breeze as they walked by.

It took a moment but Fuji got his bearings back. Acting quickly before the prince got too far away, Fuji quickened his pace until he was behind him completely unaware of the stares he was getting from the other students walking with the prince. When he was close enough, he grabbed the prince's right arm quite firmly but not enough to hurn but enough to get his utmost attention… which he did! The boy stopped and turned his head to stare at the hand who was holding him then slowly his hands traveled up the intruding arm towards Fuji's open eyes.

"Do you remember me?" Fuji asked, a smile on his face. The boy's eyes widened the slightest bit and the start of a smirk appeared on the right corner of his lips but before he could say anything, one of the students who were walking with him placed a warning hand on Fuji's right hand that was holding the golden eyed boy.

"Is there a problem here, Ryoma?" Said a stoic voice. Fuji let go and turned to see the other students has stopped walking as well and was staring at him. The golden eyed boy turned his back to Fuji and kept on walking as if nothing happened and the rest of the students with him followed. Once again, Fuji as standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Some students who saw what had happened started whispering to each other. But Fuji paid no attention to them.

Yukimura who had just finished talking to his phone got there in the hallway just in time to see Fuji GRAB THE PRINCE'S ARM! Yukimura's eyes widened and nearly dropped his phone in shock. To his relief, the prince merely turned around and continued walking. As soon as they group Fuji had been with left, Yukimura rushed to his side in worry.

"Fuji, are you alright? What happened?" Fuji had an unreadable expressiona s he turned to Yukimura.

"That boy's name is Ryoma, right?" He asked. Yukimura nodded.

"Do you know who Ryoam is Fuji?"

"No" was the fast reply "But I want to" Yukimura gave an ominous smile that got Fuji's attention.

"I wont stop you" He said to Fuji "But you have to at least know who he is" And Yukimura told Fuji exactly who Ryoma was. And boy how Fuji was an inch close from getting burned… But he could take the heat. Yukimura also told him that Ryoma's nickname was 'Prince' but he wasn't surprised. The rest of the day everything went peacefully. His lunch was superb as usual and Yukimura was more than a little happy to give Fuji as much information about the little prince as he could. That afternoon, Kikumaru skipped classes but that didn't bother Fuji, his mind was somewhere else.

* * *

**Locker Room:**

Fuji's school locker was bigger than his house closet, complete with a place to hang your clothes and to place you're shoes and a mirror inside the locker door. It was after school as Fuji was getting ready to go home. Yukimura offered a ride but Fuji declined saying he'd like to walk home. He got all the books he'd need from his locker and got ready to leave when he heard someone enter the room. He turned to greet whoever it was but the greeting died in his lips when he saw who it was. Ryoma entered the room, he didn't have his school jacket on only his white silk polo shirt on with the first 3 buttons open. In his hand was a familiar box.

"Ah, good. You're still here" Ryoma said to Fuji as he walked closer to him. Fuji remained where he was, his smile in place.

"So you do remember me" Fuji said. Ryoma shrugged. "The dude who got dumped on the first day, I couldn't forget" Fuji didn't give this cocky rich brat any pleasure of a negative reaction. Instead he stepped closer to Ryoma.

"I'm over it now, thanks to you" was Fuji's response. Ryoma smirked and pulled out his hands from behind him.

"here" He said to Fuji. It was Fuji's lunch box!

"I'm giving it back, the food was so-so, nothing impressive" Fuji's smile grew as took his lunch box back.

"You really ate it? I'm honored. Someone from your class eating my cooking" Ryoma stared at Fuji as if assessing him then looked away.

"Its better then he usual ones I have" he said. Fuji chucked at that.

"Now I know you're lying" He said, still chuckling. Ryoma said nothing and was still not looking at him.

"Make me another one" Fuji heard Ryoma mumble. Fuji blinked, unsure if he heard it right.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, just to be sure. Ryoma turned his head to him, straightened his back and raised his chin, aristocrat style. And somehow, even if Fuji as taller than him, Ryoma had this Authoritative presence about him… 'must have been how he was raised' Fuji thought.

"I said, make me another one" Ryoma repeated more firmly this time. Daring Fuji to object. Fuji and absolutely no intention of objecting but he want going to give in that easily. He gave his usual smile to the little prince and stepped even closer, their lips inches away.

"I don't mind" He said in a low voice. "But what do I get in return… Little prince?" Ryoma's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his nickname then gave Fuji the most seductive smirk he had ever seen.

"How about I rate it…" Ryoma brought his lips closer to Fuji's left ear and whispered "With a kiss" Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist and brought their lips together.

* * *

** hehe~ pls review! i hope it's okay =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Kissed By Royalty~*~**

* * *

**Here it is! Chapter 3 is finally here T_T Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Fuji Residence**

Fuji has been waking up at 5:00 AM for quite awhile now. He was making lunches for 2. Although he doesn't need to wake up so early, he wanted to make sure his cooking was perfect! It was well worth it. Fuji decided to turn on the living room TV while he's preparing the lunch boxes. Closing the lid on the container, Fuji couldn't help but smile at the tiny octopus shape hot dogs. Ryoma had asked him to make it this way. 'So cute!'

A name on the news caught Fuji's attention. On the news was the picture of the president of the Atobe Corporation. One of the wealthiest man in the world. Fuji instantly felt a thrill run down his spine.

He was making a bento for the second son of one of the wealthiest man in the world... Fuji want back into the kitchen and rechecked everything he made. 'Saa~ this should be alright...'

"Syuusuke?" Fuji turned to the sound of his sister entering the kitchen. She gave him a morning hug.

"Making lunches or 2 again?" Yumiko smiled and brought her hands together in a giddy manner. "oh! I miss those high school days!" Fuji gave a soft laugh.

"Excuse me now, sister. I have to get ready"

"Okay, Syuu. I'll call you when breakfast is ready"

* * *

**Outside the School Entrance**

FUji was walking towards the gate when a limo stopped next to him. The window rolled down.

"Good morning Fuji" Greeted Yukimura while the driver went out to open the back seat door. Yukimura stepped out and walked with Fuji inside the school.

"Have you made him lunch again?" Yukimura asked, an amused glint in his eyes. Fuji understand how he feels.

"Yes i have. He especially asked to have the mini hogs shaped into an octopus" FUji replied, amusement in his voice. Yukimura laughed.

"So unexpected!" Then Yukimura's voice went a little but serious.

"I know its none of my business but do be careful alright? If anyone at school found out that the prince has a favorite, you'll be bullies mercilessly." Fuji nodded.

"Thank you for your concern. I'll b careful" They parted ways when they reached their floor. Yukimura had to go see the teacher so Fuji went ahead to class.

"Good Morning FUji!" A female said. He returned the greeting.

"Oh, you made lunches again! Who is it for?" She asked in a playful manner. Fuji just smiled.

"Its a secret"

"Aww~ But still, I think its sweet! I wish my boyfriend would make me some!"

"Why don't you try making him some?" The girl blushed

"I- er, have never cooked before"

"Its quite easy when u get the hang of it" Her eyes glittered as she stared at Fuji.

"Will you teach me sometimes?" Fuji nodded.

"Sure. Just tell me when you want so i can make time for it" The girl gave fuji a hug for thanks and skipped away talking to someone else. Fuji went back to his seat and since Eiji or Yukimura wasn't around, decided to review his homework to pass the time until lunch break

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Fuji made sure no one saw him when he entered the old science lab room of the 3rd floor. It hadn't been used for awhile now and no one was allowed to go inside. Once, a teacher had caught them eating inside the room but when he saw who Fuji was with, he apologized and left them be. It was fun. No one to disturb them. Lunch time was when Fuji had Ryoma all to himself. This has become his ritual for a week now and Fuji hopes to keep it going for as long as it can.

When Fuji entered the room the first day they would eat together, he was surprised to see a small round table with two chairs in the middle of the room. Other than the white board and wall clock, the room was empty. Ryoma said he had the table prepared and had the room cleaned up a bit so they could eat lunch more comfortably. Fuji didn't bother asking.

"Ne, Ryoma. What club will you be joining?" Fuji asked.

"None" He said with no hesitation.

"Eh? then want to join the cooking club?" Ryoma, who was happily chewing on his hot dog, looked up to fuji in surprise.

"Cooking club?" Fuji nodded.

"I thought it would be a good chance to improve my cooking, ne?" Ryoma gave a smirk.

"How dedicated you are." Fuji's smile widened. 'Honestly, it surprised me too'

"Fuji, give me some of yours"

"Eh?" Before he could react, Ryoma had reached across the table and took a somewhat large piece of meat from Fuji's lunch box and popped into his mouth. Fuji waited for what he knew was to come.

Ryoma's chewed a few times before he went still, he opened his eyes wide and stared into Fuji's smiling face. Instantly he reached for his drink and downed it in a heart beat. He wiped his mouth and glared at Fuji. Fuji just shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you in time"

"You... Tsk, my mouth still stings, how could you eat something so spicy!" Ryoma complained in an irritated voice. Fuji's smile widened as he opened his eyes to look at Ryoma. His face was flushed and his already pink lips were beginning to turn red from the spicy food. Fuji felt his mouth start to water.

"Saa~ Ryoma, i'd like to be graded now" Ryoma started a slow sexy smile and tilted his head to the right.

"Hmm?" He said, feigning innocence. Fuji could have jumped him right then and there.

"Oh, you forgot?" Fuji stood up and walked to where Ryoma sat. He placed both hands on the table, trapping Ryoma. Fuji then lowered his head until they were inched from each others.

"Let me remind you" And their lips touched. Fuji slowly licked Ryoma's lips till he opened his mouth willingly. Fuji dived in. Ryoma was surprise at first because Fuji's mouth was SPiCY! Fuji held him still, eliciting a moan from Ryoma who was now clutching Fuji's clothes tightly. Fuji slanted the kiss more to and to go even deeper but too soon, Ryoma ended the kiss. Their lips parted, leaving a thin trail of saliva. Ryoma looked away, getting his bearings back while Fuji kept on staring at him, not letting go. He was panting, his eyes hazy and lips luscious after their kiss. After just a short kiss, Ryoma had looked totally ravished! Fuji swallowed. 'Just to be safe' He slowly let go... But not before placing a soft kiss on Ryoma's slender neck.

"Nnnh!" Ryoma bit on his lips to hold back a gasp. Fuji's eyes widened momentarily. 'So sensitive!' Ryoma stepped away from Fuji, composed now and turned to him, chin raised and looking unpleased.

"Don't do that again" This time, it was Fuji who feigned innocence.

"What do you mean?"

"I kiss YOU, not the other way around." Fuji chuckled, earning another glare from those beautiful eyes.

"You liked it thought" Ryoma pretended he didn't hear,

"Plus, you cooking wasn't that good" Fuji ignored him too and hummed happily as he cleaned up their meal.

Both of them exited the room. Both were quiet and content. Unaware they were being watched. The said person flipped open his phone and pressed speed dial.

* * *

**The Student Council's Room**

Atobe, the student council president, picked up his phone after the 3rd ring.

"Tezuka! How could you let your beloved wait for 30 minutes for you! I wanted us to eat together thus Am starving right now. Where are you?" Atobe held back a smirk as he could practically see the other man on the phone rolling his eyes.

"Im on the third floor's science department. I've finally found your brother and it seems you were right. He's been seeing someone." That caught Atobe's attention and he made a huge grin.

"Well, would you look at that! He's human after all! That is a relief, for sure i thought that boy wanted to be alone for his bloody life! So, who is the girl?" There was a pause on the other side.

"Its a he"

"Completely irrelevant! Just do the basic background check and if nothing comes up we don't like, let him be." Atobe said, his tone dismissive. The heard a sigh on the phone.

"You spoil him too much, thats why he's so reckless." The tone was stoic but Atobe knew him well. Tezuka was a worry wart! Especially about Atobe and his little brother.

"I do not spoil, Tezuka! I merely give what is due!"

"... Alright, i'm on my way." He hung up. Atobe stared at his phone for a few seconds and shook his head. 'Honestly, Other than Ryoma, Tezuka is the only person who would dare hang up before I!' He heard someone clear his throat and Atobe turned back to council members staring at him as if asking permission if they could continue with their discussion. Atobe raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

"You may continue" Then, as if someone had turned on the switch, everyone started moving again. Atobe smirked, feeling damn good.

"You seem happy. Care to share?" Said Sanada, the vice-president of the student council. Atobe flicked his hair and gave a glittering smile. Some of the females in the room nearly melted.

"My little brother is growing up! Thats what" He said with pride. Sanada just shook his head.

"You and you're brother-Complex, thats why he doesn't like hanging out with you anymore" Sanada murmured. Atobe was aghast.

"Genichirou Sanada! How dare you!" But he was being ignored. Atobe fumed. 'Really now these two! (meaning Tezuka and Sanada) Just because we are childhood friends, they just say and do whatever they want!' but even Atobe it was true. He has a secret brother-Complex and both Tezuka and Sanada has been helping him keep it a secret! 'Humph, I'll just have to be more patient with them then. After all, the one on top must be understanding of those below' Atobe mentally declared sitting triumphantly on his chair.

Sanada looked at the student body president and his right eyes twitch. '... Seriously, Keigo. You're an open freakin book... ' And yet it made Sanada smile.

* * *

**Later That Afternoon**

"This is Awesome, Fuji! Were in the same club, yeeey!" The red head, Kikumaru said, giving Fuji a tight hug of joy. Fuji chuckled, patting the red heads arm to loosen up.

"Yes it is." There were only 3 guy members and the rest were girls who were more than a little happy at the moment that 1 of the idols, Kikumaru and the slowly rising popularity, Fuji was in their club! It hadn't even been a minute when the two boys entered that they were surrounded. Questions were thrown left to right. Kikumaru was enjoying the attention and Fuji just went along.

"Alright, alright guys, settle down." Said the president of he club.

"Oishiiiii!" Greeted Kikumaru wildly, his face flushed with glee. Oishi stared in surprise at kikumaru then cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"Okay, guys. First of, to the knew comers, welcome to the cooking club! And to the old ones, welcome back! I have prepared new and interesting recipes for this year that i hope you all will enjoy making!"

"Of course it will press! You're so great!" Said one girl with a blush on her face. Kikumaru pouted and Fuji just patted his back, happy.

"Also, lets all introduce ourselves. I'll start with me. My name is Shuichiro Oishi, i am the president of the cooking club..."

Oishi was not able to finish his greeting for someone appeared on the doorway that left him speechless. Everyone turned to look where their president was looking and they too were at a loss for words. The girls in the room could not believe their heavenly luck. Fuji made a huge smile and raised a hand to another new member and pointed to the vacant chair on his right.

"Ryoma, sit here"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! =)**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I'm going to try updating all my ongoing stories by the end of the month. gah! wish me luck! XD Viva La Christmas Break!**


End file.
